The Sister Location
by RubberRomero
Summary: William Afton loses something close to him, so he sends his son Michael deep underground to set free what he and his son have lost, with twists and turns that change everything along the way.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **1983**

"There's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just certain... design choices that were made for these robots that we don't fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those." The officer says across the table from William Afton. Afton smiles and responds by saying "She can dance. She can sing. She's equipped with a built-in helium tank, inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice cream." The officer nods his head and writes something down on his notepad across from William. The officer then takes off his glasses and says "With all due respect, those weren't the design choices we were curious about, Mr. Afton."

William Afton laughs. "Then what were you wanting to know?" William asks, the officer's face gets serious. "This is no laughing matter sir. Your daughter went missing, and several other children have gone missing all related to your pizzeria, and your robots are designed to have containment units inside of them." The officer says without making a slight smile, William sits back in his chair and smiles. "Look, the containment unit was specifically designed to make it easier to carry possible animatronic accessories inside of. You press the button, and all the hatches on the animatronic open up. That's it." William says, as the officer rubs his eyes and sighs. "Look, if you're doing something wrong, come clean with it. Make it easier on yourself. Several children have gone missing from your pizzeria the past few months, this can't just be a coincidence." The officer looks Afton in the eyes, hoping to get a confession out of the man, but William isn't falling for it.

William's smile turns into a frown, as William opens his mouth, thinking of what to say next. William says "In the future, you'll realize one thing. That you'll do anything to protect your children, and I already let one of them down. I'm not letting the other two get hurt, especially Dave." The officer sees emotion in William's eye for the first time. Every time William has been brought in, he always seems to be emotionless, but for the first time the officer sees something sparkle in his eyes. "Now, what's so special about Dave?" The officer asks, as William's smile grows once again. "You'll see one day." William gets up before saying one more thing. "Keep an eye out on him. Now, I've told you all I know." The officer nods and says "Alright, Mr. Afton. Hopefully this is the last time we meet." William nods and smiles, as the officer walks over to the door and allows William out of the room. William is smirking on his way out, knowing that he has set the puzzle pieces in place.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **1980**

"Sarah, what are you doing in here?" William Afton asks his daughter. "I wanted to see the blueprints for your animatronic. She's so pretty." She says, Afton smiles and picks her up and sets her on his lap. "You know, your brother helped me design her. So did your Uncle Henry." He says, and Sarah laughs. "Yeah, more like Uncle Henry did all the work." William smiles, thinking the joke is cute. "Hey, now don't let your brother hear those words come out of your mouth." When Afton says this, Michael Afton walks into the room. "So, dad, I'm going to need to speak to you for a moment." William nods, and scoots his little girl off. She smiles and waves at Michael and Michael waves back at her. She walks out of the room and Michael walks closer to his father.

Michael frowns a little. "So, when are you going to tell Dave about her?" William smirks and acts like he's busy messing around with something in his hands. "Dad." Michael says, as William sits down in the chair in the office. "Look, you know how your brother is. He's a freak. He can't be trusted with this." William tells Michael, Michael shakes his head. "I bet he doesn't even know that I talk to you still." William nods. "It's for the best, Michael." William gets up and walks over to the coffee maker in his office, and pours himself a cup. "Can you at least do me a favor and give him a job or a place to stay?" After Michael mentions this, William looks at Michael for a moment. "I'll see what I can do. If he moves in here, you'll have to keep my daughter until he gets a good enough income to live in his own place. I'm not letting you or her near him." William says a little aggravated. Michael wonders why his father doesn't like Dave so much, and says "What's so bad about Dave? Does he reminds you of yourself too much?" Michael says while laughing. William doesn't think it's too funny, and is noticeably irritated. Michael moves onto the next topic.

Michael pulls out a bunch-of blueprints from his bag, and throws them on the table. "Ah, yes. The sister location. How is that going?" William asks, as Michael responds with "Well, we hired a contractor, Jim found him. Contractor says he'll do it if you give him construction rights to all future Fazbear Entertainment buildings." William shrugs. "Give the guy what he wants, saves us money in the long run anyways." Michael nods and writes that down on the blueprint. "So, this is something I've personally wanted to ask, what's with the underground facility?" William stands still for a moment. "It'll be a warehouse of sorts. I've told you this. It'll be where we store our extra animatronics." William says, as Michael still doesn't trust his father's tone. "Then why are you recreating an entire house inside of the facility?" William laughs. "You never know, maybe one day we can turn this whole thing into a horror attraction." William then puts the coffee down and walks out of the room, Michael looks at him curiously. "So, what about Circus Baby?" Michael says, as William stops in his steps. "She'll be my greatest creation yet." He keeps moving forward.

 **1982**

William Afton pulls up to the newly built Sister Location, and meets Jim at the location. "Pleasure to see you, Mr. Afton." Jim says, as William smiles oddly. "Is it complete?" William asks, as Jim nods. "Of course, just the way you wanted it." William is filled with joy and laughs. He gives Jim a slap on the back of approval. "You keep this up John, and I may have to give you a promotion!" Jim smiles, noticing he said his name wrong. "It's Jim, sir." William laughs. "Of course it is." He says, as he starts walking up to the entrance of the sister location. "So, sir, we built a secret room that leads directly to the elevator that leads to the underground location. Currently, we are placing the animatronics you wanted down there, well, down there." William smiles. "Good, good. Is Henry here?" Jim nods his head. "He's downstairs now putting the finishing touches on Baby. He says he wants to see you about security concerns." Jim says, and William smiles. "I'll be right down there." William walks away from Jim, as Jim stands, watching the strange man walk to the elevator.

William sees the secret room, and enters. The elevator has a few posters of the animatronics he will be keeping in the facility, and possibly having in his own pizzeria at some point. He takes the elevator down, and crawls through the ventilation system that they had installed for fast, safe travel. He then gets to the main hub, and crawls to the room where Henry is. William opens the door, and Henry turns around. "Hey. Glad to see you." Henry says, as William smiles. "We both know that's a lie." Henry stands there awkwardly for a moment, and William breaks the awkwardness "So, what did you want to tell me?" Henry points to Funtime Freddy. "Yes, what about him?" William asks. Henry looks at blueprints for Funtime Freddy. "What's with the containment unit inside of him?" Henry asks, as William grows a little pale. William shrugs. "You know, incase you need to store something inside of him. There's a containment unit inside of all of the animatronics." He says, as Henry rubs his chin curiously. "Huh. I guess I should've figured that out myself." William laughs, and responds by saying "Well, you are the designer after all." Henry chuckles a little awkwardly, and William smiles. "It's beautiful, isn't it? This company we're building. Reminds me of the college days." William says, feeling proud. Henry looks at him strangely "You mean when you used to go off in the night and do whatever and the only reason you passed was because you cheated off of me?" William laughs. "Good times." William proclaims with confidence.

William thinks for a moment for something good to say. "Hopefully this Freddy Fazbear's Pizza thing works out. It's a shame what happened to the diner." William says to Henry, as Henry looks at William. "Yeah, it was a shame. Hopefully this can be a good start for us and our families." Henry says, as William thinks for a moment about his broken apart family. "Yes, for our families." William says.

 **1983**

"She's finally up on the stage." Sarah says, as William stands by her side. "Yes she is, dear." Sarah looks at her for a moment, getting a good look in. "Daddy, why won't you let me play with her?" She asks, as William looks at Baby, then at his daughter. "There's a good reason for that dear, I assure you." William says, as he looks back at Baby. He knows what he has done is wrong, but for some reason, he has to do it. It feels so right, even though it is so wrong. "Daddy, you let the other children go see her, why won't you let me go?" William frowns and picks his daughter up. Sarah smiles "Daddy, just once, let me go play with her. She's so pretty and shiny. Didn't you make her just for me?" She asks, and William nods "I did make her just for you, but I don't want her to hurt you." He expresses to his daughter. As soon as he says that, Baby is up on the stage blowing up balloons. "Daddy, she can make balloons! Have you seen her make balloons? Daddy, let me go to her!" Sarah proclaims in a very energetic way. "No, and that's final honey." William says, as he puts his daughter down and pats her on the head.

As soon as he does that, Phone Guy walks into the sister location pizzeria. "Hello! Uh, hey Mr. Afton! I just got back from my vacation, and I wanted to discuss a few payment related issues." Phone Guy says, as William looks at him with a smile and responds by saying. "Of course, of course! Sarah, please stay where you are while I talk to this employee." William and Phone Guy walk off to discuss Phone Guy's problem. Sarah looks around and notices the room is empty beside her, and sees Baby up on the stage all alone. Sarah feels bad for the animatronic, and decides to betray her father's wishes. She slowly starts to walk up to the stage, checking frequently to make sure her father isn't looking.

She eventually reaches her destination, and looks at Baby. Baby looks down at her. Sarah is sort-of frightened, but wants to speak to the poor, lonely animatronic. Sarah breaks the silence by saying "Don't tell daddy that I'm here. I wanted to watch the show too! I don't know why he won't let me come see you, you're wonderful! Where did the other children go?" All of a sudden, Baby looks emotionless and her stomach opens, revealing ice cream inside. Sarah liked the looks of this and stepped towards Baby, but it only got worse from there. A giant hook came out and grabbed Sarah, Sarah screamed as loud as she could, but as soon as she did, a massive hoard of children came in, drowning out the sounds of her screams. Phone Guy and William Afton looked at the children rush in, then William looked back at where his daughter once was. "Sarah?" William says, as his eyes examine the room. He then looks up to the stage and sees Baby there, motionless. Ice cream leaking out of her stomach. "Oh no." William says, as Phone Guy notices it to. "What is it, sir?" Phone Guy asks. "I… I'll be right back." William says while he starts walking towards the stage, just then two engineers walk out from the back and grab Baby and pull her into the backstage. William knows he only has a small amount of time before they get back to the facility, and he runs up to the stage. Baby's gone. His daughter is gone. He sees melted ice cream leading back to the elevator. William walks over to the phone back stage and says "Never bring Baby out again." He holds onto the phone for a moment, thinking, before slamming it back on the hanger. He leans against the wall and starts crying. His little girl is gone. There's nothing he can do. She's dead.

Phone Guy walks backstage and sees William Afton broken down and into tears. "Sir, what's wrong?" Phone Guy asks, as William Afton looks Phone Guy in the eyes. "She's gone, but I'll fix this. I'll save her." Phone Guy looks around, "Save who?" He asks, as William kinda laughs. "Don't worry about it." William says getting up, and walks away from Phone Guy. "Weird guy." Phone Guy says.

William is now heading out to his car, and gets inside. He thinks for a moment. He can't go down to that facility. They'll kill him immediately. He wonders how he can save her. He needs to get her spirit out of there before it's too late. He then thinks of Michael, and that's where our story begins.

William has just gotten home from a very depressing day at work. He walks inside his house, and looks around. It's empty, so very empty. His little girl is no longer here. The thing he loved more than anything is now gone. William walks into the kitchen and gets a cup of coffee, and then goes to sit down in the living room and drink it. He turns on the news to see what's going on. He sits there for about 15 minutes, just barely listening to anything that's going on. He then hears a mention of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He then puts full attention on the TV, as the newscaster says "Welcome back, today we're here to talk about the closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." William shakes his head. The newscaster continues "After a number of disappearances last month and an apparent suicide by springlock, the place was forced to close down. The CEO of Fazbear Entertainment refused to comment, but this isn't the first time the Fazbear name has been under fire, after the forced closure of Fredbear's Family Diner last year." William facepalms, and starts rubbing his eyes. The newscaster concludes by saying "The sister location however will open under a new name soon, but for the moment it is only open to test audiences to see if the children get along with the animatronics. The name was changed to Circus Baby's Pizza World to separate it from the Freddy brand for the moment until a relaunch, a statement released from the company." William turns the TV off and plans on calling 911 to report a missing person's case, but just as that happens Michael walks into the room from the front door.

Michael looks at his father, automatically knowing something is wrong. "Where's Sarah?" Michael asks, as William shakes his head. He walks towards Michael. "I need you to put her back together." He says, as Michael is confused. "What? What do you mean?" Michael can tell his father is out of it. "Fix her. Save her. Please." William says, as Michael walks his father to the kitchen table to sit down and catch his breath. Michael obviously caught him off guard. "The animatronic took Sarah." William says to Michael, as Michael looks down. "Circus Baby?" Michael says, as William nods his head. Michael grows pale, and starts rubbing his forehead with one hand. "How do we get her back?" Michael asks, as William starts laughing and responds by saying "Get her back? She's already gone. I just need you to set her free." Michael looks at his father suspiciously. "Why can't you just tell the police to go and find her?" Michael asks, as William shakes his head. "Remember what happened at the Diner? They won't understand what is in those animatronics." William says, as Michael nods. "...Dad, I think you're just shaken up over this." He says, as William just laughs once more. "No, I'm not. I assure you. Those… children… I've done a horrible thing… the only way…. forget about it. Report it to the police, but don't tell them it was an animatronic responsible for her disappearance." William says, as Michael is confused, intrigued, and saddened.

William then thinks for a long, hard moment. He needs Michael to release her spirit. He takes a deep breath, then prepares to fill Michael in. "Alright, Michael. I need you to get into the underground facility. Take a position as a technician. They're always hiring. The last one down there… well, let's just say he isn't with us anymore. Anyways, it's the only way you can set her free. The elevator is located behind the stage in a backroom. Take the elevator down to the facility, then the HandUnit should fill you in the rest of the way. Just put her back together. Apply for the position." William says as he then starts coughing violently. Michael thought that was a mouthful that his father just said, and then Michael asked "Why can't you do it?" William then gets as pale as a ghost. "I've done bad things. If I go down there, they'll kill me. You have to do it. It's up to you, Michael. Just don't tell your brother about any of this." He says, as his color returns. Michael nods his head and says "Alright, I'll do it father." William smiles and responds by saying "Good. You're a good son, Michael. I appreciate what you did for me here and at the Diner." He says, as Michael kinda frowns. Michael looks at the stairs. "Let's get you to bed, dad." William nods. "Thank you, Michael." William says as Michael helps him up the stairs and puts him to bed. He then says goodbye to his father, and locks the door on his way out.

Michael gets into his car and drives to the police station to report Sarah Afton as missing, and that she disappeared without a trace in the middle of the day at the pizzeria. After that, he decides to head to the pizzeria to grab an application for the technician job. He pulls up to the pizzeria and gets out of his car, walking to the front of the pizzeria. He pulls out his keys and opens the doors, he often doesn't come to the pizzeria unless a task is needed by his father, which tonight is one of these moments. He walks inside and walks behind the front counter, grabbing one of the applications. He shouldn't use his last name, as that'll just be a giveaway. "Ah, I got it." He says, as he writes down Michael Bluth on the paper. "Perfect." He fills out the application completely, then pushes it under the manager's door. He then locks up and walks back to his car, and begins to drive back to his place.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **1983**

It was the next day, Michael woke up, getting prepared for the phone call he could get any minute. Michael often didn't find himself working, as his father, despite the fact of his… hobbies, is a good man and takes care of his children. Well, at least some of his children. Michael was saddened by the loss of his sister, and even more saddened that his brother David never got to know her, but he does know how Dave is. He was kicked out of his father's house around a month or two ago because William couldn't stand being away from his daughter, and the only place Dave had left was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, until of course, his father had him fired by the regional manager.

His father won't even let Michael near Dave. He never understood quite why. Dave is quite odd, but he reminds him a lot of his father, and his father is… quite odd himself. Michael prepared his breakfast and got some coffee to drink while waiting for the phone call from the sister location. He sat there for about 30 or so minutes, waiting for the phone. Michael grew impatient and started walking back and forth. He wondered what was taking so long. That place is always hiring. He then got the call, and he rushed towards the phone. He answered, hearing a voice of a man that sounded way too happy to be working there. "Hello!" The man says, as Michael responds "Hey, did you get the application?" The man shuffles some papers. "Yes, indeed, I did! I see your name is… Michael Bluth, correct?" Michael speaks back and tells him yes. The man says to Michael "Alright, I'll call you Mike. You're due here today for an interview. My name's Rich, the other engineer you'll meet with today is named Jay. Is 4 good?" Michael looks at his watch and sees that it's 2 PM. "Yes, 4 is fine." Rich responds and says "Great, see you then." He hangs up the phone, as he realizes he needs to find out what to wear.

Michael dresses nicely, but he doesn't think he needs to try too hard for this. It's a Monday, and he's going to an interview at a children's pizzeria facility. Plus his father owns the place, and his father isn't the most… well, groomed man there is. He looks through his wardrobe, and picks out some casual attire. He then sits on the couch, turns on the TV, waiting for the time to come.

An hour passes and it's now 3:15 PM, Michael turns his television off and grabs his keys. He walks out the door, locks up, and gets into his car. He heads towards the pizzeria listening to some Huey Lewis. He arrives at the pizzeria a few moments later, and gets out of the car. He sees a man standing outside, and he walks up to him. "Hey, you Mike?" Rich says, as Michael nods his head. Rich puts his hand out for a shaking, "Name's Rich, Richard Evans." He says, as Michael takes his hand. "Michael, Michael Af-Bluth." Michael smiles, as he releases himself from the handshake. "So, you one of those new imports, eh?" Rich says with a laugh, as Michael looks confused. "What do you mean?" He says with a confused smile, as Rich laughs. He pats Michael on the back. "Nothing, nothing. I've just been noticing an increase in British folk coming to the country." Michael laughs. "Oh, oh. I was born here. Father and my mother had this accent, so that's what happened to me." He says, as Rich nods and opens the door to the sister location for him. "Haha, anyways. Right this way, I'll show you how to get to the underground facility." Rich says, as Rich leads Michael to the elevator that leads to where they store the animatronics.

Once in the elevator, Michael looks around. "So, how long have you worked here?" He asks, as Rich responds "Since this place was open. I've been watching these animatronics for quite a while. I think they like me." He says with a laugh, then the elevator door opens. Jay is standing there, looking at the watch. "Oh hey." Jay says, as Rich walks over and puts his arm around Jay. "This is my friend, Jay. Say hi Jay." Jay brushes his arm off. "Yes, I'm his friend Jay. I assume you're Mike." Michael nods to respond to Jay. "Alright, so, we won't be showing much, but we'll show you enough. Crawl through this vent with me to the main area." Jay says, as they all three crawl through the vents to the main control room. "Alright, so, you already have the job." Jay says, as Rich laughs. "Yeah, not many people want to work here based on what this company is known for." Rich says, as Michael looks around the office, examining everything. He looks above and notices the mask. "What's that for?" Michael asks, as he points to the mask above the room. "Oh, that's just for decoration." Michael looks around. "Alright, so what's on the other side of these two windows?" He asks, as Jay looks. "The left is where Ballora and her friends stay, the right is where Foxy stays. In the middle is where Circus Baby is." Jay says, as Michael nods. He has a smirk to his face. This seems easier than he thought it would be.

"So, that's about it. You start tonight." Jay says, as Michael stands there kinda stunned. "That's it? I start immediately?" Michael asks, as Rich nods. "Yeah, we kinda really needed you. So you start tonight, your HandUnit will be tell you the rest that you need to do for the night. Be here at 12." Rich says with a smile, as the Jay and Rich scurry through the vents and to the elevator. Michael takes one final look, and then exits with them. They ride the elevator up in silence, and they say their goodbyes as Michael heads out to his car. He drives home and decides to call his father to give him the news that he has gotten the job.

He walks into the house, locking the door behind him. He walks over to the telephone and dials his father's number. It rings for a moment, and his dad picks up. "Hello, Michael?" His father says, as Michael responds. "Yes, it's me Dad." William figures he got the job, but he wants to make sure. "So, I assume you got the job." He says, as Michael laughs. "Of course I got it, those people are desperate for help. I start tonight as well." He says, as William has a tear form in his eye. "Alright… good Michael. Just be careful. Don't snoop around. Just follow what the HandUnit says. I have some secrets down there that are… most dangerous to learn." Michael gulps and says "I understand, father. I'll do what I can to save her." William smiles. "Thank you, Michael. Good luck tonight." William hangs up. Michael goes to sit on the couch and relax for a bit before his new job starts. He wonders what kind-of secrets his father holds. I mean, he knows most of his secrets, his bad ones, but what is so bad that he does down there that he can't even tell him? It must be pretty awful, he figures. He's not down there to investigate though, he's down there to free his sister. He takes a short nap on the couch, and wakes up at 11:15. It's time to get ready for his shift. They didn't give him a uniform, so he assumes it's nothing he has to dress for. He puts on a purple shirt and blue jeans and decides that'd be good enough to wear for this kinda job. He then looks at the clock and it's about 11:30 now, he leaves the house and gets into his car, driving to his new job. It's now 11:50, and he's there just in time. He grabs the keys to the pizzeria and walks inside, beginning his shift.

The shift is now over, nothing much happened that night. He saw Funtime Foxy and Ballore, but he didn't see Circus Baby. She never showed up when he did the control shocks. Why would he shock animatronics anyways? They're robots, shouldn't they be kept in line already? He figures it has to do with what his father meant by save his sister. He doesn't want to think about it. It makes him feel dirty. It wasn't too tough though, and he hopes the rest of his time working there is easy like that. If it's that simple, it'll be easy to free his sister. He leaves the pizzeria, locking it up on his way out. He then drives home and decides to watch some TV before getting to sleep. He turns on The Immortal and the Restless, and gets some popcorn to watch. What an odd, but entertaining show. Michael eventually falls asleep after the program ends.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **1983**

It's now Wednesday. Tuesday was an average day for Michael, nothing much happened. He woke up at around 5 PM after his night of work and watching TV on Tuesday, and then decided to just sit around the house and eat a large dinner before heading back to work for the night. The shift last night was brutal for him though, as it was tough and rather confusing. Baby seemed to want to help him, not hurt him. The HandUnit was wrong about Ballora. He told me to go fast, but going slow was what got him across the room safely. How could the HandUnit be wrong? It must have been a simple malfunction. Although, odd things were happening that weren't according to the HandUnit's plan. Oh well, a machine can't guess everything. He also watched another episode of The Immortal and the Restless when he got home. It was quite addictive, and eating popcorn for pretty much breakfast was pretty… nice. Michael woke up at around 5 PM again today, and decided to eat dinner at around 5:30. It's now 6 PM for Michael, and he's dreading what may come tonight. Last night was difficult, with his dodging of Freddy and stress in that room, but he also got a map of the facility last night. When he was panicking trying to keep from getting killed by Funtime Freddy, he noticed the layout on the right screen as he was rebooting the power. He sketched what he saw on a notepad to the best of what he remembered, and he decided to look more into an area that he hadn't seen before on any previous map that his father had shown him. A secret area located in Funtime Foxy's area.

He thought to himself, if he should check it out. It may help him out in saving his sister… or would it? Is the curiosity getting the best of him, and in turn going to screw him over? Nah. Michael decides not to even get into that whole secret room thing. He sits down and decides to watch television until it's time for him to go. For some reason, he has a bad feeling about tonight. He doesn't quite know why either. It's just something tingling in his spine. A few hours pass, and it's time for Michael to get to work. He leaves the house, drives to the pizzeria, and as he gets out of the car, he takes a good look at the facility. The place gives him a bad feeling every time he sees it, but he knows he has to go there.

He starts his shift, and everything goes normal. He decides to go to Baby's room first, and hears a story she gives about her only day on the stage. He assumes the story has to relate to the death of her sister. After leaving her area, he listens to what the HandUnit has to say, and goes through the FunTime Auditorium to the Parts & Service room. He fixes Freddy, and then heads out. That's where it all goes wrong. Foxy jumps him, and it all goes black. No Immortal and the Restless for him tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **1983**

Michael wakes up in a daze. He doesn't know where he is, and it's pitch black. He's inside of something, so he tries to move, but that's when he hears her. "Shh! Be still and quiet. You've been sleeping for quite a while. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night. The cameras are searching for you. But they couldn't find you. I have you hidden too well. I kidnapped you. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I am only going to keep you for a little while. Try not to wiggle, though. You're inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don't think it was ever used - at least, not the way it was ever meant to be used. Too dangerous. It's just big enough for one person to fit inside. But just barely." Baby says, as Michael listens to the rest of what she says to him. "You're in the scooping room. Do you know why they call it 'the scooping room'? It's because, dummy, this is the room where they use the scooper. I thought that would be obvious. Isn't that a fun name for something? "The scooper." It sounds like something you would use for ice cream, or custard, or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party, to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every good thing. I wonder, though, if you were a freshly-opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, I don't think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all." Baby says, as Michael is quite frightened by her. Does she know who he is? What does he do? Does he ignore her and try to wiggle free, or hope somebody sees him?

"What do you want from m-" Baby cuts him off and says "Uh-oh. It sounds like someone else is in the building. Shh!" He sees someone moving in the shadows. It's Rich and Jay. "Okay, bring her over. More, mooore... okay, stop. Set her down. Waaatch the step." Rich says, as Jay rolls in Ballora. "What happened to it this time?" Jay asks, as Rich responds "Just seems like these things can't go a day without breaking down. Who knows, it's always the same, man. Some kind of hardware malfunction." Jay then says "Well, I have to be somewhere in, like, 15 minutes. This place gives me the creeps. Can we just get this over with? It's all automated, we don't have to be here for it. Just get it on the rollers and we can go." Ballora then starts moving in the room, and is now in front of Michael. So this is what the scooping room does. "There's something very important that I've learned how to do over time. That is, how to pretend. Do you ever play make-believe. Pretend to be one way, when you are really the other? It's very important. Ballora never learns. But I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside. The only thing that matters is knowing how to pretend." Baby says, as Michael is still confused as to why she took him.

"I'll open the face plates for you. That way, they can find you on the cameras. Now, all you have to do is wait. I'd recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don't want them to get too loose. Trust me." Baby says, as Michael tries his best to stay alive from the minireena's trying to get him to mess up. A few minutes pass, and somebody turns the lights on in the room. They saw Michael's face on the camera. It's Rich that ran into the room. "Oh God, let me get you out of here!" Rich says as he carefully frees him from the springsuit. "You should've said something while me and Jay were in here! You're just lucky I checked the cameras before I left." Rich said, as Michael is still shocked at what happened. He's quite frightened. "Are you okay, man?" Rich asks, as Michael nods. "I'm fine…. just in a shock a little." Michael says, as Rich nods. "I'll walk you out to your car. I'm assuming… Baby put you in there." Rich says, as Michael nods. "Yes, yes she did." Rich helps Michael to the elevator, and goes up with him. "Don't worry, it gets easier Mike. Trust me. You'll be back tomorrow, right?" Rich asks, as Michael nods. "Yes… I know what to do now." Michael says, as Rich looks at him curiously. "Well, Mike, that's good." Rich says, as he continues walking him out to his car. "Be careful out there." Rich says, as Michael waves at Rich. Rich walks back into the pizzeria, but he notices Jay's car is still there. He swore he heard him say he had to be somewhere in 15 minutes in the scooper room. Oh well, that doesn't matter to him.

All that matters to him is now he knows how to free his sister. He drives home, and then decides to once again watch The Immortal and the Restless. He grabs some popcorn, and enjoys it after that long, crappy day he had at work.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **1983**

It's now Friday. Hopefully the last day he has to work at that God awful place. He slept way longer than expected. It's now 7 PM on Friday. He has to work in only a few hours. He showers, and eats dinner. He then sits on the couch, planning on how he's going to get Baby in the scooping room. If he knows how this thing works, it should be easy. He just has to destroy her, and his sister will be free. She will no longer be enclosed inside of Baby. He relaxes for a few hours, before getting ready for his final night. I guess he'll never be able to see what is in that secret room after all. Still, it is odd what Baby said about the camera's watching him. Is his father keeping close eyes on him? Does he not trust him? Well, he'll trust him once he frees his sister tonight.

A few hours pass, and it's time for him to leave for work. On his way out, he sees a photograph of him and his sister. He smiles, and heads out the door and drives his car to the pizzeria. He arrives, and smiles. It's the final time he'll see this place. He walks inside, and begins his shift. Once he gets into the main control room, he does the usual, but something is different. Every time he shocks the animatronics, no animatronic pops up… and he sees one hanging man on each side of the room. Rich and Jay? Oh God…. He then hears the HandUnit talk about Baby in the Parts & Service room. He has to forget about them. He has to free his sister. He then notices the mask is missing from the wall. That's odd. He then crawls through the vents to the Funtime Auditorium, but he notices Foxy isn't in the room with him. He rushes towards the Parts & Service room.

There she is. He then hears HandUnit trying to explain something to him, but he cuts off all of a sudden. Baby then starts talking to him. "Can you hear me? I'm pretending. Remember how I said I could pretend? The cameras are watching. I must be careful not to move. Something bad happened yesterday. Something bad always happens. I don't want it to happen again. There is something bad... inside of me! I'm broken. I can't be fixed. I'm going to be taken to the scooping room soon, but it's not going to fix what's wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind. Will you help me? I want you to save what is good, so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered. But you must be careful. Ballora is here. In the room, with us. Ballora will not return to her stage. Ballora will not return to her body. You must be careful. You must remain calm, and listen to my voice." She says, as Michael sits there listening intently.

She then begins to speak once again. "There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it." He presses the button on her cheek. A keypad pops up. "There is a passcode that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully. 1. 2. 1. 4. 7. 5. 8. 2. 3. 7." He plugs it in as she says it. "Good. A hatch should have opened. Take the card that you find inside." She says, as Michael grabs the card. "Now you must turn back. I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium so you can reach the scooping room. When you are there, I want you to destroy this body. Put the card into your handheld device, and I can continue to speak to you. Now, press the green button to your left. This will send me to the scooping room." She says, he puts the card in his device. He presses the green button and it sends her to the scooping room. "You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium. Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the scooping room; she is afraid. Go back now." She says, he then leaves the room. This'll be easier than he thought. He follows her exact commands. "Go forward... Stop. Go forward and left... Keep going... Stop. Be silent. Go forward and left... Stop. Go forward. You are almost there... Stop. She is right in front of you. Don't move." Baby says, as Michael is nervous beyond belief. Breathing heavily. "He is here to help, Ballora. He is not here to hurt us. Ballora, he is here to help us... Go forward again. Ballora is behind you. She is afraid of the scooping room; she will not follow you." Baby says, as he finally reaches the room.

HandUnit once again tries speaking to Michael, but the HandUnit is cut off by Baby. He sees the mask on a creature behind the glass in the scooping room. "You are in the scooping room now. Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today. Circus Baby has already been here today." Baby says to Michael. Michael is frightened. He doesn't know what to do. His sister has been freed, he's pretty sure. He destroyed Baby's body. So now what does she want? "I've been out before, but they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There's nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go... when we look like this. But, if we looked like you, then we could hide. If we looked like you, then we would have somewhere to go." She says. Michael starts nodding his head in disagreement. This doesn't sound good at all. "The scooper only hurts for a moment." Baby says, as Michael doesn't know what to do. He's trapped. His father knew this would happen. His father did this. His father be- Just before he can finish his thought, Michael is scooped. He blacks out, and falls over.

Just then, Ennard gets into the room, and crawls inside of his body. Ennard walks out of the facility inside of Michael's skin. Ennard looks at the camera on his way out and waves. He then gets inside Michael's car and drives to his place. Michael's… still in there somehow. His thoughts are still working. How is he still alive? He's trapped in this thing. Once Ennard gets to Michael's home, he walks into the house and looks into the mirror. Michael is stuck spectating what this animatronic monstrosity does with his body. The animatronic opens his eyes, revealing a purple glow.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **1983**

 **The Day After Michael's Scooping**

After his son Michael had gone missing, William decided to visit the facility as it was in the middle of closing down. He couldn't take any risks with his son. He went missing for a whole day, possibly snooping in the facility. It was a risk he had to take sending him down there. He at least freed his little girl. William walks around, watching as the clean up crew takes everything out. This place can no longer open regarding the circumstances. Three deaths. This can't go on his record, and nobody can discover what he was truly doing down here. William goes into the secret room that Michael had noticed on his map, and checks around to make sure nothing had gone missing.

He then sees the FredBear Plush with the Walky-Talky next to it. William smiles. He remembers that. He remembers the young child, whom had his sister taken away from him by his son, David. He feels bad that he had to use Michael for this and not David, but it was less of a risk with Michael for things to go wrong. He promised he would put him back together though, and he did. William thinks for a moment, and puts in the code 1983 on the keypad next to the monitors. He sees the bedroom on the monitor, the one he built to experiment on the crying child. He took him from his hospital room, and placed him here. The child eventually passed on, so he had to get rid of the body, but it was a shame. He really felt he was getting somewhere with that one. All the other children had taken had died too, so at least he doesn't have to worry about them anymore. William grabs the FredBear Plush, and walks out of the room. All these people are his little puppets, and they can't do anything but listen to him.

 **Two Months Later**

Michael hasn't been seen by anyone for months, except for an occasional stroll that Ennard takes to look at all the people. Day by day, month by month, his skin rots more and more, until the day he is just a walking mass of… purple rot. He looks… human-like, but he still sticks out. The other people have stopped waving at him as he walks by. One day, the animatronic parts go flying out of his mouth and into a sewer drain. Michael's body falls to the ground on the sidewalk. He then hears Baby say "You won't die." echo over and over again. Michael stands up, with his new look. He looks at his hands for a moment, but he smiles. He just stands there and smiles.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **1987**

Michael, being in hiding for years now, has just seen in the local paper that Freddy Fazbear's is re-opening once more. Why? He figured after his father had been killed and basically held accountable for all the murders he committed, that they'd leave it in the ground. He can't have his father's legacy go on. Not after what he did to him. Michael had recordings of his father, where William had spoken to himself about the secret rooms and springlock suits in all the other facilities. All this knowledge is now Michael's, and he knows exactly how to destroy his father's legacy. By destroying his pizzeria from the inside out.

 **A Few Days Later**

"Stupid flashlight, work dang it!" Michael says as Phone Guy turns the corner. "Eh, kind-of stupid that the flashlights come in purple, right? Kind-of burns the eyes a bit." Phone Guy says to the employee, he then doesn't recognize his face. "O-o-oh, hey. Yeah, just trying to get it to work, it works for a couple seconds then it just starts flashing. It's really stupid." Michael says. "Yeah, it really does. Don't worry, I'll take it to my office and get it replaced." Phone Guy says as he takes the flashlight. "So, what's your name?" Phone Guy asks Michael. "Yeah, uh, I go by PG. Don't really like my full name that much." PG tells Phone Guy.

Later that day, Michael, going by the name of PG, bumps into a guy that seems super familiar to him. He's wearing a Golden Freddy suit, but he takes his head off. Is that Dave? He looks almost exactly like their father. He can't say anything though, or else he'll risk losing his cover. He figures that he's doing the same thing he's doing here, and decides to leave it up to Dave. This will also save Michael from the possible police hunt. He'll just stick around for a few more days, possibly snoop around the office and mess with employees, then head out.

 **1988**

Dave Afton receives a knock at his door, and it's an officer. "Hello, officer, what can I do for you?" The officer then handcuffs Dave. "You have the right to remain silent." The officer says, as Dave looks around nervously and starts freaking out. "Wait, what?! Look! It's not my fault! I didn't do anything! It was William Afton!" Dave says, as the officer looks at Dave sternly. "Sir, we have received an anonymous tip that you and Jeremy Fitzgerald were responsible for the missing children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza last year. Not to mention your father has specifically mentioned your name in an interrogation we held back in 1983, and he mentioned you with quite a tone in his voice." Dave Afton tried to struggle free, but he eventually gave up. He was thrown in the cop car, and was being forced to serve his time.

 **1993**

"S-s-stay back!" Michael shouted, at nothing it seemed. Michael started running around the room, trying to throw things in front of him. "I'm warning you, stay back!" Michael said, to nothing. Michael eventually ran over to the suit. He got inside of it, and stood up. He started laughing. "Thought you could hurt me, huh? Well, you're wrong!" Michael shouted, as the springlocks in the suit gave way. Blood went everywhere and Michael was screaming. Michael fell on the ground, twitching, as a pool of blood surrounded him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
